Wild Wild West
by nagareboshi1
Summary: AU Syaoran and Eriol are stuck at a ranch and enlist the help of Sakura and Tomoyo for help, But in order to help they have to dress up as boys. Will the attraction that Syaoran feels for Sakura get in the way of their cover? SS & ET UPDATED
1. The Escape

A/N: This first chapter is a little short, please R&R it. This is my first attempt so please be nice. I'm not sure if this story makes sense, sorry if it doesn't. This story has nothing to do with the Clow Cards; it is only a story that will turn romantic in the following chapters. I would like to thank Hemlata, and Chris for the help in pushing me to start writing. Thanks.  
  
~* Story *~  
  
The horses were charging at full speed for the gate. The rider was expertly maneuvering the horses through the front gate while they were being closed. Just as he was about to make it through, a cowhand jumps from the top of the gate directly onto the rider causing him to fall from the saddle and hitting the ground with enough force to knock the breath out of him. Just as the cowhand was rising from on top of the rider, the owner of the ranch arrived. He looks down upon the fallen rider and growls, " you shouldn't have tried escaping, and you remember what happened to the last guy, right?" When all he got was a moan he continued. "He was beaten to within an inch of his life, and that is exactly what is going to happen to you."  
  
The cowhand that jumped on him grabbed him under one arm while another cowhand grabbed his other arm. "I'm sorry I had to jump you like that Eriol, but you know that the boss would have skinned me alive if I'd let you get away." Eriol just moaned again. The man on the other arm gave him a scowl, "You could've tried and missed."  
  
The cowhand ignored the comment. They brought Eriol back to the bunkhouse where they set him on his bed. The man that hadn't jumped Eriol sat on the side of the bed looked down at his best friend and scolded him in a whisper, "why did you choose today of all days to try and run, we had a perfect plan and all it would have taken was three more days to gather enough food to get us away from this god forsaken ranch and it's town."  
  
Eriol opened his eyes and looked up into eyes the color of purest amber and said, "Well you know me Syaoran, and I've never been one to be patient."  
  
Just than the bunkhouse door opened and standing there taking up the entire doorway was their boss, with a whip in his hand. Standing behind him were two of the people that agreed with what he was about to do. They walked over to Eriol's bed, grabbed him from under the arms, hoisted him into the air as if he were light as a feather and carried him directly to the boss. Once he was placed in front of the boss, the boss looked at his henchmen and said, "Take him into the barn, we don't want his screams keeping the rest of the ranch awake." With that he exited the bunkhouse and marched over to the barn with his two henchmen and Eriol in tow.  
  
After they left, things settled down, Syaoran took one last look at the door and turned back to the man that jumped Eriol. "Why did you do it, Hooku?" Syaoran asked with barely leashed temper.  
  
Hooku looked up from his boots, which he had been shining, and said with nonchalance "What did you expect me to do? Let him go? You know very well Syaoran that, that wasn't possible. If he got out it wouldn't be fair to the rest of us. You are as much a prisoner as the rest of us. And with him on the outside, with his freedom, he wouldn't have come back to help us."  
  
"How do you know that, Hooku?" Syaoran bit off each word like there was a foul taste in his mouth. "He would have found some way to come back for us, but because of you there isn't a chance to find out now is there?" Since everyone else knew he was right they all seemed to become very interested in either the floor or the ceiling. Everyone that is except for Nick, who kept straight on looking onto Syaoran's amber eyes, but he didn't keep it up for long. Since his arrival on the ranch Syaoran had been in quite a few fights and he always ended up without a scratch, while the other cowboy was beaten black and blue. So for that reason, Nick admitted that he was wrong to take Eriol out when he should have let him escape.  
  
Close to two in the morning the boss's two goons returned with Eriol hanging limp between them, the two goons threw Eriol, none to gracefully, on his bed and exited the way they came. As soon as they were gone Syaoran was on his feet and beside Eriol's bed quick as a flash, he knelt down beside Eriols head to find out if he was still alive. Syaoran placed his hand beneath Eriol's nose and felt the faint whisperings of air blow across his fingers and exhaled a breath he hadn't know he was holding.  
  
Syaoran removed the tattered rags that used to be Eriol's t-shirt, threw them on the floor and lit a lantern to see what damage had been done to his best friend. Eriols back had been cut to ribbons, and his blood was seeping everywhere. Syaoran knew that some of these wounds were too deep and would have to be stitched up, but there wasn't a doctor on the ranch and none of the cowboys there knew how to sew and if Eriol's wounds weren't looked at he would surely die.  
  
He realized that the plan that he and Eriol were going to put into the works three days from then was shot, but he realized that he could use it to go find help and bring it back to the ranch before it was too late. So working quickly, Syaoran went to the well and brought back some cold water. Using the tattered rags that remained of Eriols shirt, Syaoran dampened them and placed them over the shallow cuts in Eriols back. Syaoran made the decision to leave that morning, go into town, find someone willing to help, go back to the ranch with him and maybe have to work there for the rest of there lives. With that decision made he went through the door of the bunkhouse and out into the crisp new morning. He went to a hole in the fence that Eriol and him had been making for the past four months and headed toward the town that lay about three miles away.  
  
~* The Village *~  
  
Syaoran arrived in the village later that morning; he went straight to the tavern to ask the bartender where he could find a doctor. When he entered the bar looked up at the unwelcome stranger than back at their drinks. He walked over to the counter, took a seat at one of the stools and waited for the bartender to serve him. The bartender, a short, stout, man approached Syaoran with caution, but when he asked Syaoran why he was in the bar Syaoran replied "I need a doctor."  
  
The bartender was immediately curious. Syaoran didn't appear to be injured, but than why would he need a doctor. The bartender asked Syaoran just that, but Syaoran just scowled and told him to mind his own business. The bartender, not wanting to get into a fight with the stranger, gave him directions to the only doctor in town. Syaoran followed the directions that the bartender gave him and ended up a tiny house on the outskirts of the village.  
  
It was a quaint house; Syaoran noticed the curtains in the windows the flower boxes on the steps leading to the front door. Syaoran walked to the front door where a hand made sign was posted on the inside of the door that proclaimed that anyone was welcome. Syaoran opened the door and was greeted by the smell of flowers. Syaoran thought that, that was a little strange. He walked through the front parlor and down the hall to a tiny room with it's only furnishings being a desk and a bookcase. Behind the desk sat a woman with long black hair and amethyst eyes Syaoran was struck by her beauty and found himself speechless. She looked up from her work and smiled when she saw Syaoran. "How may I help you?" she addressed the stranger.  
  
"Um.ah.." He cleared his throat and tried again, "I would like to speak to the doctor, please, ma'am."  
  
"Certainly" the secretary said with a smile. "My name is Tomoyo, and I work for Sakura Kinomoto. If you'll just have a seat I will tell the doctor that you are here. And who should I say is here to see her?"  
  
"Syaoran Li" he said, he didn't realize that Tomoyo had said "her" and not "him." He was very surprised when a woman, a full five inches shorter than his own 6'1 height. The doctor had shoulder length auburn hair and was wearing a white overcoat that made her look more like she was playing dress up than a real doctor. She looked up at Syaoran; he was caught off guard by the sparkling color of her eyes a green so intense that it put the prettiest emerald to shame. He was again awe struck by the beauty of these women. When he found his voice again he addressed the doctor. "I'm sorry I wasn't expecting a.a.."  
  
"A what Mr. Li? A woman?" Sakura said with malice in her voice.  
  
"Well, yes. You see my problem is that I need a man to come back with me to the Bokusha Ranch and help my friend."  
  
"You came from the Bokusha Ranch?" Dr. Kinomoto said with a slight hitch in her voice. "You escaped?"  
  
"Well, yes. Anyway, as I was saying, I need someone to come back with me, this morning or my friend will die. But when I asked the bartender where I could find a doctor I didn't know that I would find a woman and I'm sorry ma'am but I don't think Doma, my boss, will let a lady on the ranch." Syaoran stated before turning around and leaving. But before he could reach the door Sakura grabbed his arm and tried to swing him around, but all she succeeded in doing was stopping him in his tracks, while she proceeded to run smack into his broad chest. Syaoran grabbed hold of her elbows so that she wouldn't fall down. Syaoran realized that, that wasn't such a good idea. It put the sweet little doctor right in his arms, and he realized that he wanted to hold her in his arms for a very long time, which scared him, so he let go of her immediately.  
  
Though a little off balance she caught herself. "I'm sorry, but I need to know some more information about Bokusha Ranch. How did you escape? And how are you going to get back in with out being noticed? And if you do get back in how are you going to save your friend with out medical assistance?"  
  
"Well ma'am, I'll do my best with Eriol. I'll clean his wounds and do my best to stop the bleeding. As for how I escaped that is none of your business. And why do you care whether or not I get back in with out being noticed?" He gave her a squinty-eyed glare.  
  
"I think I can still help you. You see my assistant and I, when we traveled west to come here, we disguised ourselves as boys in order to get away. So we could dress ourselves up as boys, pretend to be looking for work on the Bokusha Ranch and get hired, fix your friend up and sneak out the same way you did." She told him with a slight smile on her face.  
  
A/N: What's going to happen? Will Syaoran take Sakura and Tomoyo with them? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to be posted. Please review. 


	2. The Arrival

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update this second chapter, I've been très busy, well I hope you enjoy and please Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 2: The Arrival  
  
~*The Story*~  
  
"I don't think this is such a good idea," Syaoran told Sakura as she went back down the hall towards her office.  
  
"And why not?" Sakura stopped walking and turned to face Syaoran, in doing so Syaoran almost ran into her.  
  
"Well...you wouldn't be able to keep your secret forever, and you will probably be there forever." Syaoran stated trying to veer her away from going to the ranch.  
  
"Nonsense," Sakura said. "We can escape the same way you got out this morning, oh and the longer you stand there trying to stop me from going, the longer it will take to get to the ranch."  
  
"Fine, how long will it take you to get ready?" Syaoran heaved a big sigh, giving into her was easier fighting her. And she did have a point that they were wasting time.  
  
Sakura went into her office, told Tomoyo that they were leaving for a few days. "Give us twenty minutes." Sakura said as she passed him in the hall.  
  
On their way up to Sakura's bedroom, Tomoyo asked, " What do you think of Syaoran?"  
  
"Well he seems shy, but he doesn't know us that well. He seems very devoted to his friend," Sakura responded.  
  
"Yeah, I got the same basic impression. I think he's cute."  
  
"Tomoyo! Is that all you think about?" Sakura said shocked.  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't notice how nicely his bottom fit in his jeans?" Tomoyo gave her a look of disbelief.  
  
"Well, you'd have to be blind not to notice how cute he is. He has the most gorgeous brown eyes." Sakura sighed, with a dreamy look on her face. She removed the scissors and started chopping her shoulder length hair. After making her hair even she stepped back to admire her handy work. She still had a feminine look to her, but her hair was sticking out in a few places and at odd angles. The new haircut made her look more like a fourteen-year- old boy than a twenty-year-old woman. She handed the scissors over to Tomoyo; she cut her hair to about the same length.  
  
Sakura went to her closet and started digging around. "I know our breeches are in here somewhere. Ah, here they are." She pulled out two pairs of pants, threw a pair at Tomoyo and told her to change.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of waiting, Syaoran was getting impatient and called up to them, "are you guys ready?"  
  
As soon as he finished calling up to them, two "guys" exited Sakura's bedroom. Syaoran was shocked that a haircut, a change of clothes and a hat could change two women into two young men.  
  
As Sakura and Tomoyo descended the stairs Sakura asked, "so how do we look?"  
  
Syaoran cleared his throat and replied, "Well, as long as you don't stay too long. You guys will never grow whiskers." Syaoran smiled slightly at the look he received from Sakura.  
  
"How long do you think it will take you to treat Eriol?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well, it depends on how bad his wounds are and if infection has set in." Sakura responded while putting her boots on.  
  
"How are we getting to the ranch?" Tomoyo asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Well, we have two horses in the stable out back. We could take them." Sakura thought out loud.  
  
"Yeah, it would be a good idea if you two had your own horses. It might persuade Doma into letting you stay." Syaoran stated.  
  
"Okay. Syaoran, you and I will ride double, while Tomoyo rides the pony single."  
  
Syaoran blanched. "I have to ride double with you?" He looked at Sakura with a frightened look on his face. "I mean, no offense, but." his voice trailed off, not having a reason not to ride double.  
  
"Your too big for the pony we have and if you walk beside us, it will take us three times as long. Do you have any problems with that?" Sakura asked, a note of impatience in her voice.  
  
"No ma'am." Syaoran muttered.  
  
"You can call me Sakura, and I don't think Tomoyo will mind if you called her by her first name, right?" She looked back at her assistant.  
  
"No Sakura." Tomoyo said with a full-blown smile at Syaoran. "No problem at all."  
  
"If your going to be guys there's no point in me calling you by your girls names, so we have to find you some guy names." Syaoran stated.  
  
"Good point, do you have any ideas?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Actually, I do," Syaoran said with a note of satisfaction. "While you two were getting ready I thought about it. I thought that the names should at least begin with the same letter as your name so the you don't have to change much."  
  
".And the names you came up with are?" Sakura asked. She wanted to leave as soon as possible. "Why don't we saddle the horses while we talk."  
  
They made their way to the stable and began saddling the horses, while listening to the names Syaoran had come up with.  
  
"I thought, Sakura, you could be Saji, and Tomoyo you could be Touya. So what do you think?"  
  
"I think they're great. I like the name Saji already." Sakura said with a smile that could melt ice.  
  
But it wasn't aimed at ice, it was aimed at Syaoran, he almost collapsed by the sheer brilliance of it. 'And imagine I have to ride for an hour behind that fine body of hers.' Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
Once the horses had been saddled, and Tomoyo had mounted. Sakura mounted first on the tiny gelding. She scooted forward to make room for Syaoran behind her. He placed his left hand on the horn of the saddle, right in front of her, his other hand just behind her bottom and his left foot in the stirrup. With that he hoisted his right foot over the saddle and sat directly behind Sakura. He placed both of his arms behind her waist.  
  
For a second Sakura couldn't think of anything but the pair of arms wrapped around her tiny waist. She could feel the heat that emanated from his body and seeped into hers. Finally after getting herself under control, but not completely adjusting to the feel of Syaoran's arms around her waist, she kneed the horse and started for Bokusha Ranch.  
  
During the hour it took to get to the ranch, Syaoran was thinking once again, how good Sakura felt in his arms, it felt so right. The feeling of her tiny waist surrounded by his arms, how her breasts brushed up against his forearm every time she breathed in. He was only aware of her and the way she smelled of lilacs and vanilla, that he didn't realize that they had arrived at Bokusha Ranch, and had stopped about fifty feet from the Iron Gate.  
  
Syaoran dismounted and told Sakura and Tomoyo, "go to the front gate and wait to be noticed. You'll have to meet with the boss first. Don't forget to make your voice deeper so he doesn't suspect that you're girls."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo watched as Syaoran rounded the back of the ranch.  
  
"It's a good thing he reminded me to lower my voice, or else Doma definitely would have pegged me as a girl." Tomoyo said as she nudged her horse forward toward the gate.  
  
"Well let's get this first meeting over with." In the silence around them, Sakura started to worry. "What happens if he doesn't need us? What if he lets us stay, but than finds out that we are girls and never lets us leave?" Sakura was having second thoughts.  
  
"Don't start worrying now. It's too late we've been spotted. I believe they are alerting Doma." Tomoyo pointed to a man running to the main house.  
  
"Oh, no. What are we going to do?"  
  
"We are going to exactly what we planned." Tomoyo said in a soothing voice, trying to calm Sakura down.  
  
"Do you think we can do it? Do you think we can actually pull it off?"  
  
"Sakura, do you actually Syaoran would put the future of his best friend in our hands, if he didn't think we could do it?" Tomoyo asked instead of answering Sakura's question.  
  
"No, I guess not. But we were the only doctors around." Tomoyo shook her head at this comment.  
  
"I don't think that was the reason, but lets not argue about this anymore. I think I see Doma." She said after a moments pause.  
  
She was right. Approaching the gate was a short, balding, stocky man in his late forties with biceps the size of tree trunks; he was holing a shotgun aimed directly at Tomoyo's head.  
  
"State your business." Doma said in an angry tone.  
  
Tomoyo spoke in a stern voice that was deeper than her own. "We are here to work for you for a period of time. We were in the village and they said this was the only ranch around for miles. So we decided to check it out. My name is Touya and this is Saji." Tomoyo pointed to herself and than to Sakura, just in case the man was too stupid to realize whom she was talking about, Sakura just tipped her hat and nodded.  
  
"Ah. looking for a job, are you? Well you've come to the right place. We are short a few hands. I'll have Hooku show you to the bunkhouse." With that taken care of. Doma walked back towards the main house.  
  
"Follow me." A tall lanky man, with a head of shaggy blond hair and a hooked nose motioned with his hand for Sakura and Tomoyo to follow him. "Give your horses to Bunbu, He'll unsaddle them and rub them down for you." Sakura figured that this must be Hooku; she figured that he was at least ten years older than her twenty-one years.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo both dismounted and handed the reigns to Bunbu. Hooku than led them to a long building with a green shingled roof.  
  
Once they entered, they saw Syaoran leaning over an unconscious man with shocking blue hair. The man was lying on his stomach and Syaoran was cleaning the wounds on his back. Sakura couldn't hold back the gasp of surprise when she saw his back.  
  
"Oh. don't worry about him. He got what he deserved." Hooku said with out much remorse. I'll leave you to get settled in but you better be ready to work by lunch time." Hooku gave them a malicious look.  
  
As soon as he left the bunkhouse, Sakura rushed to Syaoran's side, dropped to her knees and placed a hand on Eriol's feverish back. I'm glad you were quick to get me, had you not, infection surely would have set in." Sakura looked up into Syaoran's amber eyes. "He's very lucky to have a friend like you."  
  
Syaoran looked down at his best friend, "he's the only family I have."  
  
"I'll do my best, but it may get worse before it gets better." Sakura told him.  
  
"Just do your best." Syaoran kneeled next to Eriol and spoke to him softly, "Eriol, Eriol, wake up, there is someone here to see you."  
  
Eriol slowly opened his eyes. "Hey Syaoran, where have you been."  
  
Syaoran didn't have to answer because Sakura did. "Hi, my name is Sak. I mean Saji. Syaoran came to get me so that I could fix your back." Sakura gave him a brilliant smile.  
  
"Well, thank you Saji." Eriol gave his friend a look that told him that he wanted to speak to him after the girls left.  
  
"Alright, but after Saji is done." Syaoran said answering Eriol's silent question.  
  
Sakura began by cleaning Eriols wounds. Tomoyo sat next to Eriols head and placed all the instruments on Eriols bedside table. Eriol turned his head to get a better look at Tomoyo, he looked long and hard at her profile, trying to get a good look at her eyes.  
  
Sakura was done setting up he stuff and cleaning Eriols back. She had the needle and string ready to close the biggest wounds in his back. She sterilized the needle. "Hold still this is going to hurt." As she lowered the needle to the biggest wound and poked it through on one side of the opened flesh, she heard a muffled cry of pain as Eriol bit back the cry.  
  
Tomoyo smoothed away the hair on his forehead. She placed her other hand on top of his fist that was clenching the pillow in a death grip. She unconsciously began moving her thumb in slow circles on the back of his hand, trying to ease his pain.  
  
Eriol was shocked at the heat her hand generated. He was concentrating so hard on the feeling trying to guess its source, that when Sakura told him she was almost finished he was surprised.  
  
After a few more minutes, Sakura was done, "all finished" she announced cheerfully.  
  
"Thank God." Eriol muttered.  
  
"All that's left is the bandage. We will have to clean them every night. And you are going to have rest and take it easy, nothing to strenuous." Sakura told Eriol.  
  
"If you guys don't mind, I'd like to talk to Syaoran for a little bit." Eriol looked at each of the girls in turn.  
  
Sakura shot Syaoran a disapproving glare, but when she turned to Eriol, all trace of the glare was gone. The only thing on her face was tenderness. "Not to long, you need to rest."  
  
With that said, Sakura and Tomoyo exited the bunkhouse. Syaoran's gaze never left Sakura until the door was closed behind her.  
  
"Wow what a woman." Eriol said to Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah, I know, she always." Syaoran realized his mistake too late.  
  
"I knew it, I knew it. There was no possible way that those two were men." Eriol was smiling up at Syaoran. Who was glaring down at his friend.  
  
"I should have let them kill you." Syaoran muttered. "How did you know?"  
  
"Well at first I thought the were men, but as soon as I saw the way you looked at the good doctor, I started having doubts. But my final tip off was her assistant. She calmed me down using her hands. No man would ever touch another man like that. Also, she didn't have any calluses on her hands."  
  
Syaoran was still in shock over Eriols first comment. "What way did I look at her? There was no way." Syaoran fumed once he was over the shock.  
  
"I saw you looking at her while she worked on my back. And when she entered the room, you could almost see the spark between you two. You kept looking at her like she was a piece of cake and you were one hungry man."  
  
"I did no such thing," but even as he said it, Syaoran knew that Eriol could tell that he was lying. They knew each other too well. "Okay, okay, I am attracted to her, but there is nothing there. I met her this morning. How could there possibly be anything after knowing her for only four hours?"  
  
"No one knows exactly how the mind or the heart work." Eriol said with a thoughtful look on his face. "Now, you are going to have to leave before Saji gets angry at you for depriving me of my rest."  
  
A/N: So what did you think please read and review, I don't know when my next chap will be up. Sorry. Check out my good friend Beloved's story, titled "Destined Love," She also has a new one called "Conclusions" check them out they're both wonderful CCS stories. 


	3. Learning the Ropes

A/N: Hey guys!! I realize it has been a really, really, really, long time that I have updated and I'm so sorry for all of you that has been checking if I've updated. I will try to update at least once every two weeks, and every review that is sent keeps me motivated. I already have an idea for the next chapter, so it shouldn't be to long till I update next.  
  
By the by, I don't think I have said this yet but I don't own Cardcaptors and I never said I did.  
  
Chapter 3: Learning the Ropes  
  
~*Story*~  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura were to start working in the morning and only got a few hours sleep. When they exited the bunkhouse after looking over Eriol, who was doing better, they got their first good look at Bokusha ranch. The ranch looked run down and old as if no one had been taking care of it in a long time. They were directed to talk to Hooku who would show them the ropes. Which is where Syaoran found them when he was done getting ready, only it wasn't just Hooku, Tomoyo and Sakura who were there. Everyone on the ranch had gathered around to see what was going on. When Syaoran approached the group they were in a circle around Sakura and Hooku. Sakura was yelling at Hooku, who looked ready to pulverize Sakura. Syaoran pushed his way into the centre to stand in front of Sakura and give an evil look to Hooku.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Syaoran demanded when he got Hooku's attention. Sakura, who was looking at Hooku from behind Syaoran's back, stuck her tongue out at him. "Why are you yelling at Saji?"  
  
Hooku gave a scathing look at Sakura, "that boy," he pointed at Sakura, "doesn't know a thing about ranching. He lied to Doma yesterday, what good is he to us if he can't do anything?"  
  
"What if I teach him what he needs to know?" Syaoran was so shocked that those words had actually passed out of his mouth that he wasn't sure who was shocked more, Sakura or himself.  
  
"Fine, go ahead and try, I give you all the luck in the world, but that boy is to stubborn to learn anything about cattle. You want to try than go ahead and be my guest. Don't forget that you still have to pull your own weight as well as the brats." With that said Hooku stalked off to go and round up the cattle.  
  
"Well, what are you guys waiting for Doma to come out here to give you crap about dilly dallying? Get lost." Syaoran directed a stare at everyone surrounding them and the crowd dispersed. The only people remaining in front of the barn were Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran turned to glare at Sakura, "was he telling the truth that you don't know a thing about cattle?"  
  
"Well.I guess he was," Sakura looked a little shame faced while she was confessing. "The only thing I know how to do is run when they start stampeding. The group we travelled with didn't have as many cattle as you had and we didn't have to take care of them." Still looking down, Sakura let her sentence run on.  
  
"What about you?" Syaoran turned to look at Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Syaoran and told him about her past, "Nope, I don't need your help, I grew up on a farm before I started working for Sakura and since I was the oldest I was out doing the work with my dad as soon as I could walk. You don't have to worry about me. If you want I could try to teach Sakura how to do all the stuff that's needed?"  
  
Syaoran was ready to let Tomoyo do the job, but he knew that if he were to show up to help Hooku and the guys, they would accuse him a being a coward and trying to shirk his responsibilities onto someone else. He sighed, "No it's okay, the guys would accuse me of being a coward if I let you handle it." He sighed again "you go ahead and get to work, hopefully we will join you before the day is up." At this comment Sakura scowled at him.  
  
Tomoyo left, chuckling to herself at their behaviour. It was quite obvious that there was something there even if they didn't want to admit it. She went the same way that the men had gone earlier, after a few minutes she couldn't be seen anymore and Syaoran and Sakura were left alone.  
  
As soon as Tomoyo was out of sight, Sakura stalked off to the bunkhouse. Before she could reach for the door handle, Syaoran had his hand on her forearm and was dragging her off towards the barn. "Let go of me!!" She struggled vainly to be free from his grasp, but Syaoran was a lot stronger than she was. He didn't let go of her until they were inside the barn and safe from being heard by anyone who happened to chance by.  
  
"Where did you think you were going?" Syaoran grabbed hold of her other arm to keep her one place.  
  
"You didn't want to teach me anything, so I decided that I wasn't going to learn from you either." She turned her head to the side, so Syaoran couldn't see her eyes. But it was to late he saw that he had hurt her by telling Tomoyo that the only reason he was teaching her was to keep face with the other men at the ranch.  
  
He softened the tone of his voice, "well, if you don't learn how to deal with the cattle, than Doma will get rid of you, and than who would take care of Eriol?" When she looked back up at him it was to see that his eyes had softened and that he was trying to comfort her.  
  
She gave him a tentative smile that was just a bit wobbly. "So where do we start?" Syaoran had to take a step back from her; her smile was a disarming one that told him she wasn't sure what was coming next.  
  
Syaoran looked around the barn for a lasso, and found one on the hook next to the horse stall. He set up a bale of hay in the middle of the barn and walked back to stand in front of Sakura. "Okay, we are going to start with roping, it's a basic skill that all cowboys need to know." He gave her an example; he raised his arm above his head and started spinning the rope. Once it was at a good speed he let it go, it landed beautifully on the bale of hay. "Now it's your turn." He turned and held out the lasso to Sakura.  
  
Sakura hesitantly took the rope. She did her best to mimic his actions but was having a little difficulty. She raised her arm above her head and started spinning the rope, but when she let it go it landed two feet in front of her. She turned to Syaoran and gave him a look of despair. Syaoran gave her a look and told her to try it again. She did try again, and again and again and still she could never get it to go far enough. Syaoran sighed heavily, "try keeping your wrist straight when you let go of the rope." Sakura tried again and it went a little farther but not enough.  
  
"It's no use, I'm hopeless, I'll never learn." She sat down heavily and refused to get up and try again.  
  
"Get up, I'll try helping you." Syaoran offered his hand to help her up. Once she was up again he put the rope in her hand. He stood behind her and placed his hand on her wrist. As soon as their skin connected heat radiated from both of them. For a second she wasn't sure where she was all she knew was Syaoran, where his hand touched her and everything about him. Syaoran was the first to snap out of it. He raised Sakura's hand above her head, they started spinning the rope until it was fast enough and with Syaoran keeping her wrist straight, she let go. To her surprise it made it! She was so happy; she turned and gave Syaoran a hug. That move halted her movements and his; they were in each other's arms. Sakura didn't know what to do, she tried to pull back, but Syaoran's arms tightened around her. Sakura looked up to try and gauge Syaoran's mood. But that was a big mistake, the look in Syaoran's eyes read desire. Sakura had never encountered an emotion so heated and could feel the heat spread throughout her entire body.  
  
Syaoran was staring at Sakura's lips, he was fascinated with them, as he was watching them Sakura unconsciously liked her lips. Syaoran felt his body tighten, he had to taste her, had to sip from her beautiful mouth, his head moved closer and closer to Sakura's. Sakura was anticipating the moment when Syaoran's lips would touch hers and she wasn't disappointed. Sakura closed her eyes as Syaoran's lips made contact with hers. Upon first contact the heat almost burned them both. What started as a taste soon turned into a hunger that couldn't be sated. Syaoran's lips melded with Sakuras, she tasted better than he had thought, he had to have more. His tongue made contact with her lips, asking permission to enter. Sakura wasn't sure what he was asking but sighed and opened her mouth to him. Their tongues tangoed, creating a heat that was almost unbearable, Sakura was aware of only Syaoran; the same could be said for Syaoran. So they were unaware that someone was standing at the entrance of the barn clearing their throat. When the sound penetrated their haze of desire they sprang apart, panting. When Syaoran had finally caught his breath and had himself under control, he turned to the person at the entrance to the barn. Eriol stood there grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Syaoran scowled at Eriol and demanded, "What are you doing here?" Sakura's head had only just cleared and was waiting for Eriols answer.  
  
"Well, you guys woke me up this morning with all your yelling at each other, and than there was nothing, no yelling, no talking, I thought you guys had killed each other, so I decided to come and take a peak at what you guys were up to, and, well, I was definitely not expecting, well, you know." Eriol seemed embarrassed. "At least it was me that found you and not one of the other men." He finished off.  
  
Sakura couldn't look at Eriol, she was so embarrassed, and she had never, ever done something like that before. And the one time she tried it she was caught in the act, and to boot, she was wearing boys clothes. Syaoran looked at anything but Eriols face. He hadn't realized that him being attracted to Sakura could blow her cover. He turned to Sakura, "I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to kiss you."  
  
Sakura couldn't believe her ears, after she received the kiss of her life, here he is taking it back. She couldn't stand it. She left the barn before she said something she was going to regret.  
  
After she left, Syaoran turned to give Eriol a puzzled look, "What's wrong with her?" All Eriol could do is shake his head at his friend.  
  
"You really don't know anything about women do you?" Syaoran had no idea what Eriol was talking about and his look told Eriol that. Eriol sighed, "You just gave that girl an amazing kiss, maybe the first in her entire life, and than you go and take it back? I'm sure she believes that you were unaffected by that kiss, and I know you weren't. So I think you should go and apologize to her before she leaves. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to bed before any of my stitches open." He left the barn and went to the bunkhouse.  
  
Syaoran was left contemplating what he should do about Sakura, he definitely felt something for her, he just wasn't sure what. He knew he had to go and apologize to her about dismissing her. He knew the general direction in which she went but knew he would have to search for her. And search for her he did. He was about to give up when he heard a rustling of clothing; the thing was he wasn't sure where it had come from. He was standing at a creek bed that was away from everything; there was one big tree and a few saplings around the creek. They were the only trees in view everything else was flat ground. Just as he was about to leave he heard the rustling again, this time from above. He looked up, and there sitting in the upper braches of the one big tree, was Sakura. She was watching him from her perch, "I was wondering when you were going think to look up."  
  
"Can you please come down here? I want to talk to you," Syaoran's voice held a note of desperation in it as he asked Sakura to come down. It took her awhile to decide whether she was going to come down or not, but she finally made her way down the tree. Syaoran kept a hand out to make sure she wouldn't fall.  
  
When she reached the bottom she turned to glare at Syaoran, "You wanted to talk so talk." She sat down waiting for Syaoran to talk.  
  
Syaoran was nervous all of a sudden. "Well.ahhh.I just wanted to say.this is hard.well, I came to find you to tell you that I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of Eriol and I did enjoy that kiss with you," at those words Sakura perked up a little, "But I don't think it should happen again, because next time it might not be Eriol that walks in on us it could be Hooku or worse Doma and than they would know that you are a girl and.I don't even want to think about what they might do to you. The thing is I don't want to see either you or Tomoyo to get hurt, because it would be my fault and I couldn't stand it." He made a frustrated noise, signifying that he didn't know if any of this was helping.  
  
Sakura placed her hand on Syaoran's shoulder, "I understand what you mean and I agree that we shouldn't kiss each other in case someone finds us. But I did enjoy that kiss." With that said she leaned over and gave Syaoran a kiss on the lips, there was no pent up desire in it but it was a sweet little kiss that Syaoran knew he would never forget.  
  
A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this instalment of Wild Wild West; I will try to update soon, but remember that reviews are always helpful. Oh and I hope this story makes sense to you guys, it makes sense to me, but I've been told that my brain works differently from everyone elses. Well tell me what you guys think. Till next time 


	4. Lesson Learned?

A/N: Hey Guys!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a really, really, really, really, long time. I was actually so busy that I wasn't going to write the next chapter till school started, but I was struck by inspiration and well...here it is.  
  
By the way I don't own Cardcaptors  
  
Chapter 4: Lesson Learned?!?  
  
Story  
  
They walked slowly back to the barn together. They were close enough to feel each other's body heat, but not close enough to be touching. Tomoyo was waiting for them just outside the bunks; they looked guilty as they approached her. "I just heard something very interesting from Eriol." Sakura and Syaoran looked in opposite directions, anything was better then looking at Tomoyo. "Well...I'm waiting?"  
  
There was a panicked look on Syaoran's face, which was when he decided that it would be a good time to go and check on the cattle and see if Hooku would let him off today with just his own work and not both his and Sakura's. He started to walk away from both of the girls and then broke into a run to escape the onslaught of questions he knew Tomoyo would ask. He heard Tomoyo's voice, "coward." He didn't bother stopping he just picked up his pace.  
  
Tomoyo turned to the only remaining participant in Eriol's interesting story. Sakura was watching Syaoran's back retreat around the side of the barn, a wistful look on her face, as if saying that she would like to be running away with him. "So...?" Tomoyo posed the question forcing Sakura to turn back and look at her. Tomoyo was looking at her with her arms crossed over her bound chest, a disapproving look on her face and her foot tapping impatiently.  
  
Sakura blushed at the look; she knew that Tomoyo would scold her just as Eriol had scolded Syaoran. "Well...it wasn't big..." She wasn't allowed to finish for Tomoyo was already scolding her in her best motherly voice.  
  
"What were you thinking? What would have happened had it not been Eriol that was the one to find you? I can't believe that you would endanger us this way? Again, what were you thinking?" Tomoyo had finally run out of air, her face was the colour of a cherry tomato, she was gasping, trying to replenish her air supply after all of her questions.  
  
"Okay, before you interrupt me again, I just want you to know that Syaoran and I have decided that it can never happen again, because of the danger it might inflict on both of us." A look of relief crossed over Tomoyo's face just as a look of pain crossed over Sakura's. Tomoyo noticed the look and put her arm around Sakura and they walked to a secluded area where they could talk. They walked to a grassy area a little ways away from the bunks. Tomoyo looked down at Sakura with a look of concern.  
  
"What's the matter?" Tomoyo wanted to help her friend more than anything but she still had to keep her head about their safety. Sakura looked up at Tomoyo, not knowing what to say. "Tell me what happened." Sakura looked back down at her folded hands in her lap.  
  
"He kissed me," she said it in awe as if she didn't believe that it had actually happened. "It was fantastic, I could feel it everywhere, from the top of my head all the way to my toes. My toes actually curled while he was kissing me. I mean I've read about it in books but never did it ever cross my mind that it might actually happen to me in real life." Sakura was glowing as she spoke about the kiss. Tomoyo knew that Sakura had been kissed before, but that wasn't anything compared to the kiss that Syaoran had given Sakura today.  
  
"Was he as affected by the kiss as you were?" Tomoyo wanted to know what the motivations for Syaoran's kiss was but since he had run off, she had rely on Sakura's opinion.  
  
"I'm not sure, at first I didn't think so because he apologized for the kiss, But then he came and found me and told me that he did enjoy the kiss though it shouldn't happen again." Sakura sighed, she had enjoyed that kiss more than anything in her life so far, and now she would never feel anything more because she wasn't allowed to do it again. She sighed again.  
  
Tomoyo was staring at her best friend, when she heard the tell tale sign that horses were arriving. Sure enough Hooku and all the men on the ranch were returning to the ranch now that the day was finished. Sakura looked for Syaoran, but couldn't find him anywhere amongst the men.  
  
The men entered the stable to unsaddle their horses; they had ridden them hard in order to make it back even a little sooner. The horses were panting and sweating heavily they would need to be brushed down and given water. Sakura and Tomoyo approached the barn door. Hooku had gotten someone else to rub down his horse and was exiting the barn. Sakura put a hand out to stop his passing. "What do you want Saji? I'm tired and want to get in a nap before supper." He tried to push pass her, but she wouldn't let him. She had her own question to pose.  
  
"Where is Syaoran?" Sakura tried to keep her blush down, but a bit of colour still showed through. Thankfully Hooku didn't notice.  
  
"Well..." He had a malicious grin on his face. "He had to do his share of the work, plus your share, because you are incompetent," this time the blush was impossible to contain. "And he had to do Eriol's work as well. I would say that he won't be back till early morning and than he has to do his shift of watching over the cattle so that they don't stampede. He should be back right before its time to go back out again." He laughed and so did the others.  
  
Sakura turned and looked at Tomoyo with a shocked expression on her face. She didn't want any of the men to see her expression so she grabbed Tomoyo's arm and headed for the bunks. Once inside she found Eriol on his palette trying to rest. Sakura need to busy her hands to keep the guilt at bay. She looked over Eriol's bandages and took note of the tissue that was healing. It wouldn't be long before the stitches would need to come out before they grew into the skin. Eriol shifted during Sakura's ministrations and looked at Tomoyo. "What's wrong?" he asked her. She had been staring at Sakura trying to figure out what was going on in her head.  
  
"Well..." She shifted her gaze from Sakura to Eriol. He saw the worry in her eyes for her best friend and his eyes softened. "Syaoran didn't come back with the men because Hooku made him do the work of three people. And since he was teaching Sakura to rope today he was late getting out he will be there all night according to Hooku." Eriol's glance moved between the two women and took in Sakura's guilt and Tomoyo's worry.  
  
Eriol contemplated this and struck up an idea. "How about you two take turns going to help Syaoran out in the fields?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth Sakura was objecting.  
  
"No, it's my fault that he is out there right now, I will go, I can attempt to help him and at least he won't be by himself. Tomoyo you have already done your share of the work and I know that you are tired so don't even try to deny it. I'm going, so hopefully Syaoran can finish earlier than he would if I wasn't there." She was looking at Tomoyo so intensely that Tomoyo couldn't deny it. Sakura walked over to her palette and picked up her saddlebag than walked out the door.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol look at each other than at the door, "that was interesting." Eriol looked back at Tomoyo. "Maybe you should go and tell her to get some food first so that she and Syaoran can eat while on their night watch." Tomoyo ran out the door, waving as she went. Eriol shook his head and chuckled to himself. 'Things were just going to get more interesting.'  
  
The Field  
  
Syaoran was sitting near his horse taking a break, watching the cattle. He had been putting new posts in the ground for the past two hours and he didn't want to do it anymore. But he still had another twenty posts to plant and than re-string the wire so that the cattle wouldn't get out. Syaoran sighed and looked up, through the branches of the tree, at the stars that were just beginning to surface.  
  
Sakura had dismounted and was walking slowly towards Syaoran. He still hadn't heard her approach and she was afraid that she might scare him, so she cleared her throat. He turned slightly and jumped at what he saw.  
  
Sakura was a vision with the setting sun behind her, it gave her a glow that seemed to radiate not only around her but also from within her as well. Had anyone asked him at that moment what he saw; he would have said an angel.  
  
"Hey!" Sakura broke the awkward silence. She walked over to a low branch and tied her horses' reins to it than sat next to Syaoran. Throughout all this Syaoran still hadn't said a word. "I thought you could use my help." She said it with a smile.  
  
That smile caused desires to suffuse throughout his body. This emotion that Syaoran was not used to having coarse through his body, caused his anger to lash out at Sakura. "I don't need your help, I don't need anyone's help. You can go back to the ranch, I'm sure you need your beauty rest." He said the last part with a sneer.  
  
Sakura was livid with anger. Here she was trying to help him out and all he can say is that he has no need for her, well fine she didn't have to stay here and take this from him. She turned to leave, when she heard a distinct rumble. She turned around slowly and looked down at the man sitting sulkily next to the tree. She waited, admiring his auburn hair, when she heard it again. It was Syaoran's stomach, and he had said that he didn't need her. Well she would show him.  
  
Syaoran was glad that Sakura was leaving. He had won. But he was wondering why, if he had won, did he feel so bad? He released a sigh as she got up to leave, but the sigh hadn't even left his mouth before she was pausing. He held himself still, and then he heard the same sound that she had, his stomach was growling. Thinking back upon it, Syaoran hadn't eaten since breakfast, no wonder he was so hungry. Unfortunately for Syaoran he had no food on him and was stuck put there until at least dawn.  
  
Sakura sat back down next to Syaoran. She opened her saddlebag and pulled out a large ham, turkey, bacon and lettuce sandwich, it was still warm from when cook had stuck it in the oven. She moaned as she took the first bite, trying to make him yearn for the sandwich. She had one for him too, but he didn't have to know that...yet.  
  
When Sakura moaned everything inside Syaoran tensed, desire flooded him yet again. At that moment his hunger was forgotten and all he could think about was the taste and smell of the kiss that they had shared earlier that morning. She was moaning again as she took another bite. Syaoran was watching her mouth as she brought the sandwich to her mouth and took a bite. He then watched her chew and swallow. She had a little bit if mustard at the corner of her mouth. Syaoran couldn't concentrate on anything but her mouth.  
  
Sakura was oblivious to Syaoran's ministrations; she thought that he was watching the sandwich, rather than her mouth. She brought the sandwich back down to her lab and closed her eyes to savour the taste and to make Syaoran even hungrier. What she didn't know was that Syaoran was no longer hungry for a sandwich he wanted Sakura. While her eyes were still closed Syaoran leaned in very closely to Sakura's face and licked the mustard from off the corner of her mouth. Sakura's eyes shot open as she felt his tongue touch her lips. After the mustard was gone he slowly slid his tongue over the seam of her lips, pleading for a taste of her sweet mouth.  
  
Sakura could feel her muscles tense as desire flooded her system. She closed her eyes and slowly opened her mouth. Syaoran feeling her invitation brought his arms around her back and pulled her to him. Syaoran possessed her mouth when she tentatively started to return his kiss by caressing his tongue with hers. Syaoran groaned deep in his throat, Sakura was elated that she was giving pleasure as he was.  
  
Sakura had her hands in his hair, while his were roaming her back. He moved one of his hands around her waist, the other was right below her breast. He slowly moved his hand to grab her bound breast.  
  
Sakura moaned when she felt him caress her breast. She thrust her chest forward to feel more of him against her. She thrust her tongue into his mouth with more vigour. Syaoran started shifting his kisses to her chin, cheeks and throat. They were so wrapped up in one another that it took a few moments to realize that riders were coming.  
  
The cattle had started lowing and they could feel the ground vibrating with the horses' hooves that struck the ground. They had just enough time to spring apart and fix themselves up before the riders were upon them.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were sitting as normal as possible eating their sandwiches and attempting to converse. Hooku was the first one to dismount and address them.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" He addressed the question to Syaoran, but he was staring at Sakura.  
  
Syaoran was staring at Hooku levelly. "What does it look like we are doing? We are eating our suppers." He glared at the other men that were surrounding Hooku.  
  
"Well...we are here for the first watch, and Doma wants you to go back to the ranch. He doesn't want any of his men being too tired to work tomorrow. You are on for third watch tonight, you too." He said looking at Sakura.  
  
Both Sakura and Syaoran rose from their sitting positions to get their horses ready to leave. The men had settled down for their first watch when Sakura and Syaoran were leaving. Hooku sent off one remaining barb before they were out of earshot. "Don't forget that tomorrow you still have to do your work and Eriol's. Till tomorrow." All the men laughed and Sakura and Syaoran rode towards the ranch.  
  
A/N: Until next time that inspiration strikes. Please remember to read and review, it always helps for the imagination to get in gear. Thank you everyone. 


	5. The Field

Chapter 5: Early Morning Watch

A/N This chapter is a little more explicit than I thought it would be, please read with caution.

By the by, I don't own Cardcaptors

~*Story*~

Syaoran and Sakura arrived back at the ranch just as the moon reached its zenith. They both staggered into the bunkhouse just as everyone else was turning in. Sakura climbed into the bunk next to Tomoyo after checking on Eriol's bandages. His wound was healing nicely; she would remove the stitches the next morning. Tomoyo was surprised to see Sakura back so early.

"What are you doing back? I thought you were going to help Syaoran." After finishing this whispered statement a groan was heard at the entrance of the bunk doors. Syaoran was making his presence known.

Sakura whispered back, with her eyes never leaving Syaoran, " we were instructed by Hooku to come back and get some rest. Both Syaoran and I are on the third watch later this morning."

Tomoyo was looking back and forth between Sakura and Syaoran. "What happened? Were you guys not doing enough work?"

"No, we were eating our supper and they rode out of the blue, I guess they didn't need us there." Sakura saw the bed next to her dip as Syaoran flopped into bed with a groan.

Sakura leaned over to Syaoran, "what time does the third watch start at?"

Syaoran glared at Sakura and spat "five thirty." He promptly rolled over and began to make snoring noises.

Sakura lay back down and sighed. Tomoyo rolled back over "why is he so touchy?" Sakura blushed in the darkness; it would not have been noticeable if Tomoyo were not so close. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed as quietly as she could. "You didn't! Not again!" She made a slight screeching noise and dragged Sakura from the room.

"What happened this time?" She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well...I dunno what to say..." Sakura hesitated. The last kiss that she and Syaoran had shared was not like the first one. She did not know what she was doing to provoke him, but it just kept happening. "I was trying to entice him into eating a sandwich by taking a few bites and the next thing I know he's licking mustard off the corner of my mouth and than we were kissing again!" This was said in a rush, Sakura was afraid that Tomoyo might interrupt again.

Tomoyo was looking thoughtful. "I think you guys will have to stay away from each other, you could come and work with me tomorrow if you want." Though the offer was tempting, Sakura knew that it could not be done. She did not want anyone to teach her ranching other than Syaoran.

"I don't think so Tomoyo" Sakura was trying to get her excuses lined up. "What would the other cowhands think? Plus I'm doing the third watch with him at five thirty." She sighed, though it was a little forced.

Tomoyo just smiled and said "alright, but no hanky panky." Sakura looked her friend in the eyes and smiled.

"I will do my best!" She saluted Tomoyo and headed back into the bunkhouse.

While the girls were outside Syaoran was tossing and turning trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Eriol, whose bunk was right next to Syaoran, leaned up on his elbow and poked Syaoran. "Quit moving, I can't sleep with you rolling all over the place. What's wrong?"

Syaoran knew that he could not tell Eriol that he had given into his desires yet again, so he lied. "I'm worried that I'm going to end up like you if I can't get all the work Doma has given me."

Eriol gave Syaoran a sympathetic look. "Don't worry, as far as I can tell Doma is not so evil as to make you do the work of three people." He reached over and patted Syaoran on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it tonight, you'll go on the watch with 'Saji' and then things will work out for the best."

Syaoran groaned inwardly, being reminded of the extra time he was going to have to spend with Sakura, alone. He was dreading five thirty. He finally fell asleep shortly after Sakura and Tomoyo crawled back into bed.

Five thirty came all too fast; Syaoran shook Sakura awake. "It's time to get up, sleepy head."

Sakura groaned, rolled over and shook her head. "It can't be five thirty already…" The groan persisted. Syaoran felt tempted to grab a glass of water and dump it on her to get her moving. Instead, he grabbed the blanket from the bottom corner and pulled it completely off her. Sakura shrieked, someone from another bunk "shushed" them.

Syaoran leaned in close to Sakura's face and whispered in her ear, "if you don't get up this instant I'm going to make you wish you had." The threat was one that Sakura did not want to see if he would follow through with, so she was up and out of bed in a flash.

They both headed to the kitchen to pick up some breakfast and than saddle their horses. They rode out in the rising sunlight towards the field. They relieved the two men and sat down to eat breakfast. Syaoran cleared his throat, to get Sakura's attention.

"About what happened yesterday, I want to apologize for my behavior, I liked it, but I will not let it happen again!" He tried not to make the same mistake again by trying to make the kiss disappear; he knew that was what was keeping him up at night.

Sakura blinked at him, "I know that your right, but I don't think that we can stop it from happening again. Now that we know what it's like." She blushed and looked away from Syaoran's face.

Touched by the confession; Syaoran slowly drew Sakura's face into his hand and leaned until their noses almost collided. "We are just going to have to try to keep our hands off each other, we can't risk the others finding out you're a girl. I don't want to treat you differently, but I know that you're a girl." He kissed her nose gently and pulled away.

Sakura felt the urge to pull him back to her and embrace him, she knew that she should not but...she gave into the urge. Syaoran was about to get up when he felt a tiny hand touch his elbow, grab his shirt and pull him back down to the ground. He landed with an "oof," Sakura launched herself at him and flung her arms around his neck. "Thank you Syaoran, for being honest with me."

Syaoran originally tensed, but feeling her soft body pressed against his he relaxed and retuned the embrace. First by placing his arms around her back, then slowly sliding them up to play with the tips of her hair. Sakura realized the position they were in and stiffened, "Sorry..." she whispered as she pulled away.

Syaoran did not want the embrace to end and tightened his hold; Sakura had pulled back just enough to end up face to face with Syaoran. She looked him in the eyes and moved in closer. Syaoran kept his eyes on hers, watching as her gaze flicked to his mouth and back up again. She moved in slowly and hesitantly.

Sakura was well aware that she had just agreed they should not kiss again, but they were all by themselves in the middle of a field and she could not help herself. She leaned in and let her lips brush his softly. She kissed both corners of his lips before returning to the center. She applied more pressure and slipped her tongue out to run along the seam as he had done earlier.

Syaoran was shocked and the desire that filled him after the first hesitant kiss should not have caught him off guard, but it did. He felt a fire ignite in the pit of his stomach and the tension that filled him. It was everything he could do not to crush her to him. He would let her take the lead this time.

Sakura applied more pressure and moaned when permission was granted; her tongue began its exploration of Syaoran's mouth. Syaoran, feeling the tentative exploration groaned and gave in. His hand fisted in Sakura's hair while his other moved to the small of her back, pulling her into his body as much as he could with clothing as his barrier.

Sakura felt the passion mount within her as Syaoran gave in and reciprocated. She could feel it spreading from her center outwards. She grabbed a fistful of the front of his shirt and slowly moved her hands up to the side of his neck to feel the heat of his skin against hers.

As if he could sense that she wanted to feel his skin, he had the same urge. He reached beneath her shirt and released the elastic fabric that bound her breasts. Sakura sighed when the restriction was released and than gasped as Syaoran's calloused fingers brushed the under side of her breast. She bit his lip gently as a response to the arousing touch. Having such a positive response, Syaoran grazed her nipple, which pebbled immediately. Sakura gasped again and clutched Syaoran's shirt harder.

Sakura wanted to feel more of Syaoran's skin, she reached towards his belt and grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged upwards. She placed her hands on his stomach. The muscles beneath her fingers flexed and she giggled.

Syaoran didn't find it funny and retaliated by plucking Sakura's nipple. The sound of her gasp caused an influx of heat to shoot from his middle straight downward. He met her mouth again to catch the end of her gasp. He realized when goosebumbs made their appearance at Sakura's wandering hands that this could go farther than either of them might expect it to go.

"Sakura?" Syaoran tried to dislodge her hands.

"Hmm…" Sakura mumbled

"Sakura, maybe we should stop…"

It took Sakura a moment to come back down from the hormone high. She leaned back and looked at Syaoran. "Oh my…" she tried to remove her hands from his chest, but Syaoran kept them there.

"It's not that I want this to end, it's just this is not the time or the place for this to happen." He sighed and released her hands from beneath his shirt.

Sakura left her hands there for a few more minutes making slow circles on his chest. "Enjoying yourself are you?" Syaoran posed the question with a small smile on his face.

Sakura blushed and removed her hands completely. "Sorry, I've never had the opportunity to explore a mans chest before." She couldn't look at him while she said this, so she inspected a clump of grass that was next to them.

Syaoran was honored to hear this. He knew the implications of her confession. "Sakura, have you ever been kissed before me?"

Sakura looked up into Syaoran's eyes and nodded. "I have, but it has never been like it has with you." Syaoran knew that the innocence she was experiencing with him was a gift that should be treasured.

He took her hand in his and slowly stroked the back of it. "We'll try to take it slower next time."

"Next time?!" Sakura exclaimed.

With a smirk Syaoran said, "there is no way that I will be able to stay away from you forever. Even it means that I have to wait till we leave this place, I'll wait."

Sakura blushed, but squeezed his hand as acceptance.

"We should be almost done." Syaoran noted. As soon as the thought was completed, the sounds of hooves could be heard in the distance. Two guys had come to relieve them. There duties for the day were to plant post where Syaoran had left off the day before.

They headed back to the ranch just to grab a lunch and for Sakura to check on Eriol.

Eriol was still sleeping when Sakura entered the bunkhouse. She inspected the wounds and found the stitches ready to come out. She hated to wake Eriol but it had to be done eventually. She shook him awake and explained what she was going to do, he nodded. Syaoran entered the bunkhouse at the end of Sakura's explanation.

"I'll need to keep an eye on Eriol so that he doesn't thrash around too much." Syaoran nodded and watched as Sakura began to remove the stitches. Eriol didn't make a sound. Syaoran was impressed with his friend. Sakura dressed the wounds and left the bunkhouse.

Eriol was watching Syaoran watch Sakura. "What have you gotten yourself into Syaoran?" Eriol was afraid his friend was going to blow it for the girls.

Syaoran turned back towards his friend and tried to explain. "I don't know what's gotten into me. I mean I know that I shouldn't want her or want to kiss her so badly, but it always happens. And now I've promised her that next time we'll take it slow for her sake." Syaoran raked his fingers through his hair and sat down on his bunk.

Eriol tsked him and shook his head. "I don't know what to say, you're in way over your head. There is no way that you will be able to treat her like one of the guys in front of all the other guys. And than there's the fact that only you are spending time with her. People are going to get suspicious."

"I know, I know, but I don't want her hanging out with the other guys or letting anyone else teach her things. At least Tomoyo already knows most of this stuff." Another big sigh was expelled from Syaoran.

"All I can say is that you've got it BAD for that girl. I should be out in a day or two, according to the lovely doctor and her even lovelier assistant, and I'll be able to take some shifts with Sakura and you can take some shifts with Tomoyo" He patted Syaoran on the shoulder and turned over. "Get back to work before anyone notices you're slacking."

Syaoran left the bunkhouse and his sleeping friend to find Sakura waiting to go back out into the fields to do some hard labor. "Ready to go?" Sakura nodded. "Then were off" Syaoran turned and began marching in front of Sakura.

A/N I hoped you enjoyed chapter 5 of Wild Wild West. Please R&R and no harassments about saying the word nipple please. Until next time, à bientôt!

A/N So I hope none of my readers were too offended about the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one.


End file.
